The Start Of Something New
by MyColourfulSins
Summary: Title sucks I know xD   Yui and Azusa share their first kiss.Can this break the barrier between their hearts?
1. Azusa And Yui's First Kiss

It was a chilly February afternoon as everyone is Sakura High was in last period, waiting for the school day to end. In class 2-4 in the last row by the windows, in the very last chair, sat a girl with long black hair tied into pig tails. She would look up every now then at the board and back at her paper as she hurried to copy down the notes. Silence filled the room as the sound of pencil scratching paper was heard. All of this was interrupted when:

**"RRRIIINNNGGG!"**

"Okay class read pages 156-161 and answer questions 1-4 for homework"

Screeching and chatter filled the room as the pig tailed high schooler closed her notebook and pulled out her books to take home. As she packed her school bag, two girls approached her desk. One with curly hair worn in pig tails and another with a small pony tail held by a yellow ribbon.

"Azusa-chan, are you ready to go?" asked Ui-chan

"Yeah, I have no Jazz club today since the prez is sick so I wanted to hang out" said Jun-chan

Azusa stood up as she grabbed her school bag and said:

"I woud like to, but I have practice with Ritsu and the others today" Azusa said as she pushed in her chair, grabbed her guitar and walked out her homeroom.

"Ehhhhhh, but I wanted to hang out today" said Jun-chan as she stuck out her bottom lip and whimpered softly.

"Sorry guys but I can't go, text you later" Azusa said as she waved good-bye and walked in the other direction.

"Its okay Jun-chan I'll hang out with you" said Ui as she smiled and put a helpful hand on Jun's shoulder.

Jun sighed as she walked away with Ui by her side. Meanwhile, Azusa walked up the stairs to the Music Room. The hallways were quiet on 3rd floor, which was un-usual with her band always playing. She walked up to the door as she knocked on it softly. No answer...she slowly opened the door to find an emty room. She walked over to the sofa as she set down her school bag and guitar. As usual, she went to go feed Ton-chan. The little turtle swam around happily at the sight of Azusa. The corner of her lips lifted as she watched the turtle.

_"What did Sempai see in you?"_

Azusa giggled at the thought of Yui and her childish faces. Azusa bursted out laughing as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yui-Sempai...your so crazy!" Azusa said.

She smiled as the grabbed the turtle food and pourded some pellets in. The turtle happily ate them as Azusa walked over the the sofa and sat down. She sighed as she placed her hands on her lap.

_"Where is everyone?" _She thought.

Azusa lied down on the sofa as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind began to wonder as she waited in the silence.

_"Maybe they all abandoned me..."_

A look of worry washed over Azusa's face as she continued thinking.

_"No, no my Sempai's would never do that they all-(click)"_

Azusa sat up at the sudden noise. She looked at the door and noticed it slowly opening. She brought her feet to ground and began standing up when she noticed a pair of brown eyes peek into the room. The door flew open as Yui came dashing towards her. Azusa eyes widened as Yui got closer and closer.

"Yui-Sem-!"

"Azu_~nyan_!" Squealed Yui as she stuck out her hands.

"I didn't think you'd be here!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her neck and rubbed her cheek against her face.

"I'm always here before you Yui-sempai" Azusa said.

Azusa blushed as she felt Yui's mounds squish against her small chest. Yui chuckled softly and took Gita off her back as she laid the guitar next to Azusa's. Yui stared at Azusa and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and to break to odd silence she asked:

"Yui-sempai where are the others?"

"Ahhhhhh, Mio-chan had a doctors appointment so she couldn't come, Ric-chan is grounded for failing English so she had to go straight home (Yui chuckled as she said this) and Mugi-chan had to go to work early"

Azusa face went from happy to sad knowing that most of her Sempai's aren't coming. She sighed and looked down.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, Yui-Sempai"

"Its not so bad, Azu_~nyan_! Let's talk a little" Yui said

"Why can't we practice?"

"Ehhhhhhhh, but that's boring! So Azu_~nyan_ did you ever have a **boyfriend**?"

Yui put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' as Azusa's face became a bright red. She looked down as she adjusted the way she was sitting and folded her hands. She looked back at Yui, who was waiting for Azusa to answer.

"W-Well I...uhh...no"

Azusa hung her head in defeat and sighed. Yui put a helpful hand on her shoulder and said:

"Its okay, I never had one before either"

"Yeah, but...most boys like you and no one likes a short, fllat-chested girl like me"

Azusa hung her head once again as her eyes began to water. Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa's neck as she nuzzled her head in her soft hair. She caressed her left arm as she tried to think of something else to say. A thought struck her head as she let go of Azusa and asked:

"Azu_~nyan_ did you ever have your first kiss?"

Azusa blushed as she looked away. Yui became worried as she noticed what she said.

_"I was supposed to change the subject not make it worse! I hope Azu~nyan's not mad at me..."_

Azusa shook her head as she looked at Yui. She smiled and tryed to change the subject again by saying:

"Would you like to share it with me?"

Azusa blushed and looked at Yui, who was also blushing.

"But we're both girls..."

"It's okay if it's only a peck on the lips, I've never had my first kiss either"

Azusa didn't even get to answer as Yui leaned forward and placed her lips on her's. Azusa gasped and stared at Yui as she kept kissing her. Azusa froze in place in the shock. Yui became worried and backed away as she stared at Azusa's blushing face.

"Sorry..." Yui said looking away.

Azusa stared at Yui as her brain came back to reality. Azusa felt bad as she moved closer to Yui and placed her lips on her's. Azusa pulled away fast and blushed heavily.

"It's okay but I don't really remember the feeling" Azusa said as she blushed and looked at her Sempai.

"So...ummmm do you want to have a do-over?" Yui said blushing a light red.

Azusa nodded as Yui placed her hands on Azusa's shoulders and leaned forward. Their lips were one inch apart...one cenemiter...one milimeter, then their lips became one. Azusa felt as her face began heating up. Yui softly bit her lip asking for entrance as she gasped. Yui immediatly stuck her tongue in her mouth. Azusa almost fainted at the feeling as she moaned softly. Yui hungrily searched her "kitten's" mouth as brushed her tongue on Azusa's. She flinched at the feeling and slowly lifted her tongue and began moving it around. She moaned louder when Yui wrapped her tongue around her's.

"I've _alwaysed _dreamed of this" Yui whispered.

_"What did she say?" _Azusa thought.

Yui pulled away quickly as she grabbed Azusa's tongue with her mouth and began sucking on it. Azusa breathed heavily and she gripped the edge of the sofa. Her previous thought was pushed away as she moaned in pleasure.

_"Yui-Sempai...Stop! It feels too good!" _Azusa thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

Her legs twitched as she felt her panties become wetter and wetter. Yui let go as she devoured her mouth again. Their tongues danced together and Azusa was the first to pull away gasping for air. Yui did the same as their chest rose and fell in smiled and Azusa smiled back but it faded once her phone began vibrating. She took it out her skirt pocket and on the screen read "Mom". Azusa gasped as she looked at the time, 5:17pm.

_"I was supposed to be home 45 minutes ago!"_ She thought. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello? Azusa speaking"

"Azusa, where are you?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry I was busy practicing with my friend that I lost track of time"

"Well come home as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

Azusa hung up the phone and looked at the window. An orangy-pinkish color was shining from outside and making the glass look tinted.

_"The sun's setting..."_ She sighed again and looked at Yui's worried face.

"Gomen Azu_~nyan_, did I get you in trouble?"

Azusa shook her head and smiled. A smile of relief spread across Yui's face as she rubbed the back of her neck.

**Later On**

As Azusa and Yui were walking home none of them directly looked at each other. They would smile every now and then,when they waited for light to change, but that's all. As Azusa reached the corner that let to her house she stopped walking and said:

"Well this is my stop"

Yui smiled and waved goodbye as she said:

"Bai Bai, Azu_~nyan_!"

"Bai, Yui-sempai"

Asusa smiled as she waved and turned the corner. She kept thinking about the kiss that she shared with Yui. She blushed as she shook the thought away.

"I bet Yui-Sempai doesn't think of me that way that I think of her." Azusa smiled as she opened the gate that led to her house. She kept thinking and she gasped when she noticed what Yui had whispered:

_"I've alwaysed dreamed of this..."_

Azusa stopped in her tracks as she stood in front of her house.

"Wait...What!"

**Authors Note:**

**Read & Review!**

**New And Improved!**


	2. Yui Confesses

**Azusa's P.O.V**

It's been one month since Yui and me shared our first kiss. Ever since then, every chance she got she would crash her lips onto mine. Like this morning:

"Hii Azu~_nyan_!"

"Oh, Hey Yui-Se-"

She quickly place her lips on mine before the others could notice and she left me with a flushed face. One time Ritsu almost caught us kissing. We were in the hallway and Yui had me cornered right next to Music room . My heart was beating a mile a minute. My head hit the wall as Yui got closer to me. I clawed at the paint as she got closer and closer. Sometimes Yui-Sempai can be so scary. Anyways, her face got close to mine and her head blocked out any light that I could see. She leaned forward as her soft pink lips touched mine. I couldn't help it as I kissed back. Right when Yui was about to make the kiss more deep, Ritsu opened the club room door. She stopped in her tracks as she asked:

"Yui...Azusa...What are you guys doing?"

I noticed as Yui's body tensed up. She quickly backed away and said the first thing that came to mind:

"Oh, I was...uhhh...just telling Azu~_nyan_ a secret"

She smiled as she put her index finger over her lips.

"You won't tell anyone...right, Azu_~nyan_?"

Yui snuck a quick wink as she stared at me.

"R-Right" I answered back, my face a crimson red.

**March 16, 2011**

Azusa was walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor as she heard murmuring coming from the club room. She smiled knowing her Sempai's were already there, chatting and drinking tea, as usual. She smiled as she opened the door and slowly entered the room.

"Good afternoo-Ahhhhh!"

After stepping a foot into the room, she was tackled by someone. She giggled as she quickly snaked her hands up Azusa's body. Her actions sent a shiver up Azusa spine. Before she could see who it was, the girl quickly wrapped her hands around Azusa's eyes. Azusa sighed, already knowing who it was, as she said:

"Hello, Yui-Sempai"

"Ehhhhhhhh, How did you know it was me?"

Azusa smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully. She walked over to the sofa as she put her bag down, right next to everyone else's. She grabbed a cookie from the plate in the center of the table as she pulled out her chair. She stuck her right foot under the table and began to sit down when-

"Ummmm...Azusa...Can I talk to you?" Yui asked

Azusa froze in her tracks as she noticed what she said.

"_She called me Azusa_!"

Standing up straight, she slowly nodded. A small smile made its way across Yui's face as she walked up to Azusa and grabbed her hand. They slowly walked out the room without saying a word. Everyone stared at the two as they opened the door, left, and closed the door behind them. The mood in the air changed as everyone looked at each other, confused. They didn't say one word or even look at each other as they walked down the hallway hand in hand. Well, Yui was actually dragging Azusa down the hallway. Yui had a determined yet scared look on her face as she continued walking.

_"I wonder what Yui-Sempai wants to talk about"_ Azusa thought as she was being dragged.

They reached a meduim sized door that was painted blue. Azusa stared at the door and noticed the pink "girl-like" figure in the middle. Azusa looked at the door, confused.

_"Why did she take me to the bathroom?_"

Yui slowly opened the door. She motioned for Azusa to come in. Azusa slowly walked in as she followed her Sempai into a stall. She blushed knowing that it may look wrong to other people to see two girls in one stall. She leaned against the wall trying to push away her yuri-related thoughts as she looked at Yui. Yui was standing in front of the toilet looking at her feet. She played with the hem of her skirt as she stammered:

"W-Well Azusa...ever since w-we kissed I've had mixed f-feelings if whether I want you as a friend...or more"

Azusa's face turned slightly red as her eyes widened in shock. Yui's cheeks were slightly flushed as she avoided looking into Azusa's eyes. She continued:

"Soo... will you go out with...m-me?"

Azusa stared at Yui, no words would come out her mouth. Her breath had hitchd at Yui's words as she breathed heavily. Her mind was going crazy as she thought of what to say.

_"Omg, Omg, Omg! Yui-Sempai has a crush on me! How should I respond? I do love Yui with all my heart! How should I tell her? Imma go out and say it!"_

"Yui-Sempai I...I-"

"I..I u-understand (sniff)...how y-you feel A-Azusa"

"Really?" Azusa asked confused.

_"How does she know when I haven't even told her...Wait, I think she has the wrong idea!"_

Yui began crying as she started wiping the tears away with her sleeve. She looked as Azusa with the corner of her eye as her eyes began to water again.

"Ummmm...Yui-Sempai..."

Yui ran out the stall as she threw open the door and ran down the hall. Azusa could hear her crying as her foot steps faded down the hallway. Azusa banged her head on the wall as she closed her eyes. She let her body fall limp as she began slipping down the wall. Azusa could feel every tile on the wall as she slid. Her jacket began to lift but slowly fell back down when her butt hit the floor with a soft 'thud'. She brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them and brought them closer. She buried her face in her knees as she slowley began crying. Tears fell out her eyes like a waterfall as she clutched at her jacket. Azusa let out her ragged breath as she sniffled a little and said:

"M-My only chance to...(sniff)...tell Y-Yui-Sempai how I felt...and I ruined it!"

She began bawling again as she thought how much Yui must hate her. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she continued to cry in the bathroom...without her Sempai to comfort her.

Will things go back to normal or will Yui stop talking to Azusa...forver?

**Author's Note:**

**R&R!**

**Changed It A Lil. So how did you like it?**

**Review if I should continue on with the story.**


	3. Azusa Takes The Stand

Every day for the past week Azusa's been having the same dream. Yui would cry and plead for Azusa to love her, but would end up locking her in a pit of darkness. Also, for the past week she's been trying to tell Yui her true feelings. But, Yui avoids Azusa everyday. She won't look or speak to her. Her eyes are always swollen and red. And they look as if she was lifeless. No matter how hard Azusa tried to talk to Yui, she'd always walk away as if she wasn't there. This just broke Azusa's heart every single day. She hates to see the person she loves, ignore her 24/7. She won't even pick up her phone calls or respond to her text messages. Today, everything would change.

Azusa tossed and turned in her sleep. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She gripped the bed sheets and gritted her teeth. The bed creaked and shook as she squirmed.

"Y-Yui...No...Come Back!"

Tears stained her face. She covered her ears and shook her head viciously.

**[Her Dream]**

_Azusa extended her arm and reached for Yui, who backed away, fresh tears pouring down her face._

_"Azusa...Why? Why don't you love me?"_

_"But Yui, I-"_

_"I Understand..."_

_Yui's dull eyes and tear stained face looked at her. Quick on her heels, She turned around and ran into the darkness._

_"YUI! COME BACK!"_

_Azusa reached out but fell. Darkness surrounded her as her body fell deeper and deeper into the dark pit. She opened her eyes and looked up. Yui stared back with an evil smile._

_"It's either you learn to love me or...**die**"_

_The only available light that Azusa could see was blocked as Yui covered the hole._

_"Bai bai, Azusa"_

_Complete darkness was all she could see. Everything was quiet except the faint sobs that came from her._

_"Onegai, Yui! Don't leave me here!"_

**[End Of Dream]**

"YUIII!"

Azusa screamed as she sat up. She brought her knees close to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Her cries were soft and gentle like a lost child. After several minutes of crying, she wiped her eyes and got off her bed. As usual, she walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

**[Several Minutes Later]**

Azusa stretches her arms over her head and finishes her breakfast.

"Arigatou, Oka-san"

"Your welcome, Azusa-chan"

She places a soft kiss on her daughters forehead and sends her off to school. After putting on her shoes, she walks out the door with a bright,_ cross that_, a fake smile. Once she heard the door close, her smile faded and her eyes became dull.

_"(Sigh) I should text Ui-chan now"_

Ui apparently knows about Yui and Asuza's love problem. Yui probably came crying to her sister the same day she mis-took Azusa's confession for rejection. Anyways, they got together and made a plan. One day Azusa would get to school extra early, before any of her club members were there. Then she would wait...and wait...and wait until she saw Yui. That would give her the perfect chance to meet up with her and tell her how she felt, how she _really_ felt. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and typed her message.

_Send To: Hirisawa, Ui_

_I just left my house. I'll be at school soon._

_Don't forget to text me!_

_Monday, 7:25am_

**[At school]**

Azusa roamed the empty hallways. Their plan was in action and all they needed was that special text message. She opened the door to her club room and sat in a chair. Her heart beat faster and faster as she twiddle her thumbs.

_**'Vrrr...Vrrr'**_

Azusa quickly stood up. Her chair slid back and her knee hit the bottom of the table.

"Ittai!"

She winced in pain and held her knee. Her legs gave out as she fell to the floor. Ignoring her pain, she flipped open her phone and read her message.

_Hirisawa, Ui_

_Onee-chan just left. She should reach the school around 8:05am_

_Good Luck!_

_Monday, 7:52am_

Azusa quickly responded, thanking Ui for all her help. She stood up, ignoring her throbbing knee, and walked over to a window. Every face that entered the school, would be secretly scanned by Azusa.

_"Yellow clips..yellow clips"_

Yellow clips were Yui's signature hair garments. Azusa became very annoyed when she couldn't find her crush.

"Not her...No...Nope...Still not her (Sighhh)"

_"Why...Why haven't you come to school yet?"_

Just when the little bit of hope and courage in her heart was about to fade, she saw Yui turn the corner and enter school grounds with her friends by her sides. Walk, Speed walk, Run! Azusa ran down the hallway trying to reach the front of the school before her. She dodged people, teachers, and turn corners as fast she could. She finally reached the first floor as she ran outside and stood in front of the school doors.

"Azusa...Why are you here so early?" Ritsu asked while tilting her head to the side.

Azusa almost cried when she saw the happiness in Yui's eyes fade into sadness. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Her hands balled up into fists and she held back her tears.

"Yui!" She screamed.

"What?"

The mean and sincere tone in Yui's voice scared her. She could hear the anger and sadness in her words.

"What do you possibley want? You text me and call me everyday! Why are you harrassing me? I understand you don't like me the wa-"

"Your wrong!"

Yui jumped and looked at Azusa, her eyes cold and hard.

"Yui...I do like you...No it's not like, it's..l-love"

Azusa blushed and looked away.

"I never got to tell you but, I L-L-Love you...Yui"

Yui dropped her school bag and ran to Azusa, embracing her in a tight hug. Her face collided with Yui's growing mounds, causing her to blush.

"Azusa, I...I"

Yui didn't know how to apologize to her kouhai. She ignored her and even stopped talking to her for something she mis-understood. She wanted to make up for everything she caused her. Tears threatened to fall out, but were held back as she continuously blinked. Azusa looked into her eyes and Yui couldn't help it as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baka, Yui" Azusa whispered.

A smile graced her features as tears poured down her face. She wraps her arms around Yui's neck and pulls her down. Their lips crash into a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing and twirling around one anothers. Yui cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss. Azusa was first to pull away as her chest rose and fell. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"Okayyy, Sooo...I'm not sure what just happened but, everyone's watchung you guys" Ritsu whispered while chuckling.

Azusa and Yui looked around and noticed that most of Sakura high just saw their make out session. They both blushed and laughed softly. Mio blushed and looked away as she handed Yui her school bag. They all ran up the stairs towards the clubroom. They have alot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I Changed It Up A Bit. Hope You Like!<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Bai, Bai**

**- AnimeLuver33**


End file.
